Libro
Libro is a living spell book who's first and only appearance is in Quest for the Godhand 2. Libro is friends with Ben, who needed a new spell book and chose him out. Libro resides in Ben's messenger bag and usually only peeks out to see what's going on or make an insult. He sometimes leaves the bag to get exercise, but his bond (and the fact that it's a rent free apartment) brings him back. Name Origin Libro's name is actually in Spanish. Its English meaning is book, which is what Libro is. Oddly enough, Libro shows no signs or traces of being the slightest bit Spanish. Libro even makes a quote referencing his name, it's origin, and even the power that he gets post quote: "Then I'd be better than the damn Spanish dictionary that people keep mistaking me with!" Spanish dictionaries might not have even existed in Libro's location, making it possible that he may have broken the 4th wall. Personality Libro's personality is very different from Ben's. He is a wisecracking, hot-tempered, swearing, slightly egotistic, sarcastic loudmouth. He has a habit of insulting almost everyone that he and Ben encounter. This might be because the person caused Libro some sort of fuss, such as when Maximilian asked Ben why he came back with "that torn up...thing". This also might be why Ben and Libro are such good friends, since Ben never insults anyone. Libro likes to be laid back and relaxed (unlike Ben who is usually out doing something) but can still be up for a small adventure, while he hates boredom (which is strange due to his lack of energy) and Ben's lack of any sort of attitude (along with his occasional apologies). Libro usually annoys Ben sometimes, too, just to see his reaction. Appearance Libro, of course, a book. He's a hardback and has a size that resembles a strategy guide, but with more girth. All four corners on the front and back are covered in yellow metal. In the middle is a circle with a triangle in it. Yellow lines coat the spine, where his eyes are. Sometimes Libro opens and shuts when in the air, which makes his pages flail. When he memorizes important things, his pages glow golden for a time as if the information was being written on them. History Before being enchanted with life, Libro was actually an ordinary spellbook owned by a strange and great magician that traveled the land. Libro was packed with the spells that the mysterious magician used. But Libro slipped out of the magician's hands and into a potion that the magician was experimenting with. With his pages soggy and the ink that once showed powerful spells running and smeared, Libro was deemed useless by the magician. Luckily, in the village that he was currently residing in, there was a librarian who was interested in keeping the ruined book. After the librarian took Libro in, the magician moved to another place and continued traveling from there. The day after Libro was taken into the library, the potion took its effect and gave Libro life. The only difference this made in his appearance were two eyes that seemed to disappear when closed. The librarian welcomed him by calling him "Dirty Pages" (probably explaining Libro's dislike for him). He called him this because his pages where hard to clean and, to the librarian's dismay, had no evidence of any spell and just drooped ink. The librarian kept up with Libro's behavior for quite a while, keeping his boisterous pages away from the public shelves. Then came the day when a certain teenager healer came in requesting a spellbook, since his was broken. Libro was the only thing close enough to a legit spellbook that the librarian had, so he gave it to the teenager, which turned out to be Ben. Something must've went off between the two when they met, because Libro could telepathically talk to Ben personally. As they spent more time together, the two became friends, much to Maximilian's dismay, who wanted the two to split up because he didn't like the red tome. Libro then continued to hang around with Ben and go around with him on deliveries. Magic/Skills Weapon Though he doesn't prefer it at all, Libro can be handled. His hardback serves as a pretty good short range smacker (or slicer because of his sharp, metal corners) or he can be thrown. This has gotten Ben out of a few situations with gangs in other villages (which might've attacked because of Libro's mouth). Memory Libro's memory is sharper than an elephant's. He tends to store certain information that he deems to be important later on, like spells and potion recipes taught to Ben. His pages glow when this happens. Other than that, his memory is a little sharper than average. Levitation Though not used when relaxing in Ben's bag, Libro can float and move around in mid air. He doesn't like to that much, however, because it uses some energy to do. Speech With this skill given to him by Viperskull, Libro can communicate with anything that can, well, communicate. Since Libro isn't big on attacking, he can find out what an enemies motives are, chat with it, or negotiate with it. This can be done with speech or telepathy. Tropes Shout Out - To Banjo Kazooie. Specifically to Cheato (appearance) and Kazooie (personality). Translator Microbes - Libro hears all languages as if they were English. Hidden Heart Of Gold - Libro has his moments. Grievious Harm With A Body - Ben can use Libro's hardback cover to smash things in. Kill It With Fire - Libro, being a book, is flammable. Kill It With Water - Paper and water '''do not '''go well together. Jerk With A Heart Of Gold - Rarely, but it's there. Jerkass - It's almost as if he TRIES. Teach Him Anger - Some of Libro's sour personality can rub onto Ben once and a while. Tower Of Babel - Libro prevents this Never Learned To Read - Even though he's a book , Libro can't read. Even with his translation powers. Supreme /Team Chef - While Ben spends time in school or training, Libro actually visits the cook of town and uses up some "page space" there. Now if only he could use that... Textbook Humor - Literally. Really Seven Hundred Years Old - Libro, before the spill, was actually used for a while by the wizard. Blind Idiot Translation - Averted, except if it's in text. Book Dumb - Besides spells, Libro never attended school with Ben, so math is beyond him. Gratuitous Spanish - Considering his name as well... Embarrassing First Name - According to the Librarian, the wizard called Libro something else... A Wizard Did It - Bringing Libro to life, even if he didn't mean to Backstory - Most of Libro's is shrouded. Especially about the wizard he assisted. Old Master - The Wizard Impossible Mission Collapse - Libro's secret mission to find out who/where The Wizard is. Category:RP Characters